onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 173
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter= |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Nami - Luffy |rating=14.3 |rank=2 }} "The Invincible Ability! Enel's True Nature Revealed" is the 173rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Enel has joined in the survival game and defeated Kamakiri and Shandian Warriors and Enforcers alike with his power. Nami and Gan Fall defeat Kotori and Hotori. Conis and Pagaya rescue Aisa and and make contat with Nami. Luffy is still trapped in the "cave." Long Summary Kamakiri and another Shandian warrior are seen getting close to the Shandra Ruins and the Giant Stalk when Enel appeared. Enel commented on Kamakiri's thoughts about him being there. Kamakiri responded, attributing it to Enel's mantra. Enel disproved saying it is written all over Kamakiri's face and normally he wouldn't be there but he is also a participant of the Survival Game. Enel then challenged Kamakiri telling Kamakiri he would not fight him for five minutes, and Kamakiri is free to do what he pleases to Enel. However, once the five minutes is up, he would fight Kamakiri. On that, Kamakiri began his attack on Enel. Nami and the Satori Triplets have began their fight aboard the Going Merry. The brothers were kicking about the unconscious Sanji and Usopp which got Nami very angry. She went ahead to hit one of them with her staff and was attacked with fart-filled flavor dial. Gan Fall after observing the brothers was able to tell the number of dials they were fighting with. On knowing that, Gan Fall began his attack on them, so did Nami. Gan Fall was attacked with a flavor plus fire dial which he dodged and went ahead to fight and defeat Kotori. Nami then knocked Hotori using the Cyclone Tempo. Gan Fall instructed Nami to fetch and use his gauntlet, which has an impact dial embedded in it to fight Hotori because he will be returning. Nami launched a Cool Ball on Hotori, he got upset and used his flame dial as a counterattack which only helped foster Nami's attack. Nami then launched Fog Tempo, jumped on Hotori using the advantage of the fog and launched an Impact on him, which defeated Hotori. Conis, aisa and Pagaya are on their way to the SH ship. aisa is very scared commenting that voices of people keep disappearing. Gan Fall has decided to go after Enel and Nami is upset he is leaving her alone on the ship. Just as Gan Fall left, Nami was about to begin first-aid treatment on Sanji and Usopp when Conis and her father arrived. Pagaya explained to her that they need to escape using his Milky dial onto the White-White Sea and leave Skypiea. He also gave her the waver they had brought with them, all refurbished. The battle continued between the Shandian warriors and the Enforcers and Kamakiri is still on his five minutes allowable time to fight Enel without Enel counterattacking. Kamakiri then realised and told Enel that it appears he cannot defeat Enel. Enel went on to explain that he is that refered to as God since his powers cannot be explained, therefore he is feared. Kamakiri decides to flee and warn Wiper about Enel's abilities, however, Enel cornered him stating that his five minutes is up and now he can counterattack. Enel then defeated kamakiri using the 1,000,000 volts Vari. The attack traveled through the Milky Road and defeated 20 other fights, Shandian warriors and Enfocers alike. Enel then summarized that after 2 hours of battle at the Upper Yard with 81 people beginning the battle, 56 have been defeated. 13 remaining from his army, 5 from the Straw Hat crew and 7 Shandian warriors making a total of 25 people remaining, per his calculation. He then wondered, who would be accompanying him. Luffy found a necklace made out of gold and wondered if the City of Gold was in the "cave" where he was at. He threw the necklace away after his stomach grumbled indicating his hunger. Still, unable to make out his current environment, he asked himself "Where am I." Characters in Order of Appearance Attacks ;Nami *Cool Ball **Fog Tempo ;Enel *1 Million Volt Vari Site Navigation 173 173